


Secrets And Sacrifices

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Colonel Grat wants revenge, but it isn't Archer he wants revenge against; it is the Suliban who have angered him. See, Grat has a deep, dark secret...and that secret is about to be unraveled by Archer. Spoilers, 1.21 "Detained." (09/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to Blooded for the title of this story.  


* * *

"Here is the information you requested, sir."

Colonel Grat nodded his acknowledgement and took the PADD held out to him. The ensign snapped a salute. Grat returned it and sank into his seat as the ensign left the room. Grat perused the data scrolling silently across the PADD's screen. He shook his head sorrowfully. It was just as he had predicted. Eighty-two of the eighty-nine Suliban who had escaped from Detention Complex 26 had been captured and indoctrinated by the Cabal.

Grat slowly curled his fingers into a tightfist. That damn starship captain had really done it. He had been warned, but he wouldn't listen. Now look at what he had caused. He sighed angrily, his nostrils flaring. Jonathan Archer had cost him years of planning, of hard work, of well-spent time. He had caused the colonel a headache on more than one occasion since the incident. But Grat wouldn't let this setback keep him from reaching his goal. He nodded resolutely. No, he wasn't going to let a puny human hold him back.

The door chimed. Grat straightened in his chair and called out, "Enter!"

In walked Captain Trehn, his strides balanced and clipped. He approached Grat's desk and halted abruptly, his arms held rigid at his sides as he brought himself to attention. Grat waved his hand. "At ease. " He set the PADD on the desk and folded his hands atop. "You bring news?"

"Yes, sir. Our intelligence on both Risa and Rigel 10 have confirmed that a team of seventeen Cabal agents are scouting a possible site for operations on Atlantica."

"Have they identified the lead of this team?"

"Yes, sir. You were correct. It is Sajen."

Grat smirked. "Prepare a shuttle and a force squad of twenty officers. Be ready by 1400 hours."

"Yes, sir." Trehn saluted sharply and strode out. Grat sat back in his chair, grinning. Retribution was finally his for the giving.


End file.
